


The only way to get what you want in this world is through hard work

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, CC-2224 | Cody Gets A Hug, Cody and the 212th just want to look after their Jedi, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is struggling, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Protective Ghost Company, Worried Anakin Skywalker, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, Worried Ghost Company, Worried Mace Windu, Worried Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: 'Obi-Wan still felt guilty for killing Krell. It hadn’t been his fault, Krell had stepped into Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. As much as Cody didn’t care that Krell was dead, the Fallen Jedi was planning on getting as many of his brothers killed as possible, he hated the grief Obi-Wan was suffering from. He had been unable to do anything as Patch was almost shouting at Obi-Wan to answer him. All the Padawan said, over and over again was, “what did I do?”He swallowed heavily, his eyes stinging as he recalled Obi-Wan’s body slumping against his chest as he fell unconscious. The fight had drained out of Obi-Wan and no matter how much Cody begged him to stay awake, he just didn’t.'
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Ghost Company, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ghost Company & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153232
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	The only way to get what you want in this world is through hard work

**Author's Note:**

> The start of this fic is set in late 21 BBY and early 20 BBY, so at this point Obi-Wan is 23 years old and turns 24 years old during the course of this fic (which is only slightly mentioned).
> 
> And a special thank you to SrokaZlodziejka, for an amazing illustration of a part of the previous fic where Obi-Wan battles Krell. You can see it here: https://kazytka.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you again! It's amazing!

There was a sharp pain in Cody’s hands as he clenched and unclenched his hands, he felt his fingernails digging into his palms but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. He was reliving the agonising moments of Obi-Wan’s failed arrest of Krell. He had been helpless, Rex holding him back from getting involved, something he wanted to hate his brother for, but couldn’t. He knew he would have only gotten killed if he had gotten involved and that would have destroyed Obi-Wan. But just standing by as his cyare battled for his life, his pain filled scream as Krell’s lightsaber scorched his left leg from his ankle to his hip brought bile to Cody’s mouth. Adding to that despair, as he had cradled Obi-Wan against his chest, he looked down to see blood staining the right side of his cyare’s face, from when he had hit his head against the wall after Krell had thrown him into it. He didn’t think the blood was something Obi-Wan was aware of due to his concussion, he had tried to wipe away the blood, the redness staining his hands, but the wound just kept bleeding, making him feel sick. Obi-Wan still felt guilty for killing Krell. It hadn’t been his fault, Krell had stepped into Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. As much as Cody didn’t care that Krell was dead, the Fallen Jedi was planning on getting as many of his brothers killed as possible, he hated the grief Obi-Wan was suffering from. He had been unable to do anything as Patch was almost shouting at Obi-Wan to answer him. All the Padawan said, over and over again was, “what did I do?”

He swallowed heavily, his eyes stinging as he recalled Obi-Wan’s body slumping against his chest as he fell unconscious. The fight had drained out of Obi-Wan and no matter how much Cody begged him to stay awake, he just didn’t.

Thankfully, Obi-Wan’s injuries had not been life threatening, but Patch had him put in a bacta tank anyway. And by the time Generals Skywalker, Koon and two battalions arrived two days after the fight, Obi-Wan had been taken out of the bacta tank, his injury to his leg nothing more than a long, faint, white line. Cody had stood by helpless as Obi-Wan reported to Skywalker and Koon what had happened in an empty voice. His usually bright, blue eyes were blank and haunted. When he had held out his lightsaber to General Koon, with a faint comment of awaiting a review. Cody thought he was going to be sick. He realised Obi-Wan thought he was going to be punished for killing Krell. To his relief, General Koon had pushed Obi-Wan’s lightsaber back into his hand and outright said Obi-Wan would receive no punishment for his actions. General Skywalker had then hugged his brother to him tightly. But Obi-Wan didn’t react, it was as if his body was with them physically, but his mind was elsewhere.

Five days after Krell was killed, the 212th and 501st with their Jedi were back at the Temple. Cody was sat in the Halls of Healing waiting room, while General Windu and a Mind Healer talked to Obi-Wan. Apparently, the Chancellor had tried sending out General Skywalker with the 212th and 501st, because ‘they were the best’. But General Skywalker had out right refused and also refused sending any other Jedi with the units. Knowing how unsettled the men had been by Krell, Cody was thankful they could stay. It also meant he could be there for Obi-Wan as he recovered from his ordeal.

He looked up as General Windu and his cyare approached him, he got to his feet and had to grasp his hands tightly together to prevent him from reaching out and pulling Obi-Wan against him. His cyare had dark circles under his eyes, his eyes were almost grey and he was pale. Obi-Wan was also beginning to look thinner, because, much to Cody’s concern, Obi-Wan had hardly been eating since his confrontation with Krell.

“Take Obi-Wan back to his quarters please Commander Cody,” said General Windu, his dark eyes resting on Obi-Wan worriedly. “He can come back tomorrow to see Qui-Gon.”

Cody nodded, understanding that Obi-Wan needed some time to acclimatise to being in the safety of the Temple again. Also, the fact that Obi-Wan had not even asked to see his Master yet, gave an indication on how horrible he was still feeling. He wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and gently began to guide the Jedi Padawan out of the Halls. “You’ll need to tell me where to go cyare. You don’t have to talk, just point me in the right direction,” he softly said. Knowing Obi-Wan had been having trouble talking after the fight, it was as if Obi-Wan had just been putting all of his energy into being awake, that he had no spare energy left for talking.

Obi-Wan nodded and clutched his brown outer robe against him, as if he was warding off a chill. He leaned his head on Cody’s shoulder and whenever they reached a corner of the corridor or a lift, Obi-Wan would reach out a shaky hand and point in the direction they needed to go.

Their progress was quiet, thankfully they did not meet any other Jedi as they walked, Cody thought Obi-Wan would have reacted badly if they did. They eventually reached a door, in a corridor on the fifth level of the South Tower. Obi-Wan hesitated, his hand outstretched towards the door panel, but his hand shook in the air. So, Cody gently placed a hand over Obi-Wan’s and pushed his cyare’s hand onto the panel. The door clicked as it unlocked and Cody guided his cyare into the quarters. He had never been in Jinn’s or Obi-Wan’s quarters before, and even though the living space was free of dust, he could tell the space had not been lived in for months. Jinn and Obi-Wan were hardly ever given rest periods long enough to get back to the Temple and so in almost two years of war, Cody knew his Jedi had not been in their quarters more than ten times since the start of the war. The living space contained a small kitchen, a kitchen table with four chairs, a sofa, a chair, a low table and small ornaments and plants that were spread out over the space.

Obi-Wan tugged his arm and he allowed his cyare to pull him into a room that was to the right of the front door. As he stepped through the door, he realised this was Obi-Wan’s bedroom, he looked around the space, noting a door that must lead to a fresher. There was a single bed, a desk, chair, wardrobe and shelving attached to the wall above the desk. Cody smiled to himself, seeing a pinboard next to the shelves that was covered in holo pictures. He spotted Commander Vos and other Padawans that must have been his cyare’s friends, Bant and Garen. He also found pictures of the men of the 212th, predominately Ghost Company and himself. His cyare had hardly been back to the Temple, but had ensured his holo pictures of the men he counted as friends were added to his wall.

Hearing shuffling beside him, he turned and watched as Obi-Wan shifted nervously on his feet, his head tilted downwards as he stared at his feet. Cody stepped closer to his cyare and using his fingers, he gently pushed Obi-Wan’s head up. “What is wrong cyar’ika?” he asked softly, using his other hand to cup the side of Obi-Wan’s head.

His cyare opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he swallowed. “Can…can you stay?...please?” Obi-Wan’s was voice nothing more than a whisper.

“Of course, I will,” promised Cody. He didn’t add that Ghost Company were liable to take his head off if he left Obi-Wan alone. He pressed a kiss on Obi-Wan’s forehead and gently took the brown robe off his cyare’s shoulders, hiding a wince at how thin his cyare was beginning to look.

As he turned to place Obi-Wan’s robe over the desk chair, he watched as Obi-Wan riffled around in the wardrobe and pulled out some sleep clothes, a pair he handed to Cody. Understanding the unspoken question, Cody stripped out of his armour and blacks, putting on the sleep clothes. Having to look away from the scar on Obi-Wan’s left leg, his cyare’s pained screamed echoing in his ears.

Shaking himself out of those memories, he pulled back the covers on Obi-Wan’s bed and settled on his back, for a moment wondering how they were both going to fit. Until Obi-Wan draped himself over Cody’s chest, desperately burying his face in the crook of Cody’s neck as his hands clutched Cody’s sleep tunic.

Cody wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s body, holding his cyare against him tightly, afraid of what would happen if he let go. He buried his face in Obi-Wan’s hair, murmuring soothing words and pressing kisses there. “I’m here, it’s alright. You are safe. You can close your eyes to sleep. I’ll always be here.”

He felt when Obi-Wan’s body went lax in sleep, his breathing turning soft. Cody took a deep breath to calm himself, his eyes scanning the holo pictures on the wall and looking at the collection of ribbons and trophies on the shelves above the desk. One day he would ask Obi-Wan what they were for, but now was not the right time. With one more kiss pressed against Obi-Wan’s forehead, he closed his eyes and let himself drift off into a light sleep. Wanting to be aware enough in case Obi-Wan had a nightmare.

* * *

Consciousness came to him calmly and slowly which was a surprise, Obi-Wan blinked open his eyes and looked up to find Cody already awake. “Morning,” smiled Cody, his face relaxed. Obi-Wan wanted to reply, he really did, but he just could not find any words to speak. But Cody didn’t seem to care, he just smiled and kissed him on the lips, something so normal that Obi-Wan wanted to cry from sheer relief. Anakin, Master Koon, Master Yoda, Master Windu and the men had all been careful around him and he understood, he really did. But he just wanted everything to go back to normal. In response he loosened his grip on Cody’s sleep tunic and hugged his arms around his cyare instead.

They stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other, their legs tangled together and just basking in each other’s presence. Until Obi-Wan checked the time, and at mid-morning he knew he had to get up. He had promised Master Windu that he would visit his Master that morning. He didn’t want to. Despite how reluctant he had been to leave his Master; he couldn’t bear the thought of what his Master would think of him now. A Padawan who couldn’t even arrest a Jedi Master, a Padawan who ended up _killing_ a Jedi Master, a Fallen Master, but one of their own nonetheless.

With a heavy sigh Obi-Wan pulled himself away from Cody and dragged himself into the fresher. He stood in the shower, just letting the water run over his head, he looked at his Padawan braid, noting how untidy it was. But he didn’t even think about undoing it to neaten it up. His Master was the last one to tidy up the braid before the duel with Maul and his breaths hitched at just the thought of undoing his Master’s braid. When he was able to face getting out of the shower, he was met with Cody standing beside the shower, a soft towel in his hands. Obi-Wan could only stand there as Cody engulfed him in the towel and gently dried his skin. Once he was dry, Cody pressed a kiss to his lips and then pulled away to get in the shower himself. Obi-Wan managed to get dressed and then sat down on his bed, not able to face the empty quarters without Cody.

He looked up as Cody entered his room again and got dressed in his blacks and armour. For a moment, Obi-Wan only stared at the hand that was held out for him, after a pause he made his hand reach out to hold onto Cody’s hand. His cyare gently pulled him to his feet and together they stepped out into the quarters. Thankfully, Cody just led him out of the quarters, allowing him to ignore the absence of his Master. Who was usually sat at the kitchen table sipping on a cup of tea when Obi-Wan got up, a second, freshly brewed cup of tea sitting on the table ready for Obi-Wan.

As they took the lift down to the main Temple corridor, Obi-Wan jumped at a slight pinging sound. He forced himself to calm down when the noise was revealed to be Cody’s commlink. His cyare squeezed the hand he was holding, bringing it up towards his mouth so he could press a kiss on Obi-Wan’s knuckles. He turned towards Cody when he heard the other man sigh, he frowned in confusion, relaxing when Cody smiled at him and rubbed his thumb over the back of Obi-Wan’s hand.

“The Council need me to give a report,” stated Cody lightly. He didn’t explain why, but he didn’t need to. Obi-Wan knew exactly why Cody needed to give a report. The Council were going to ask him about Obi-Wan’s failed arrest of Krell. He nodded once, sharply, and looked back down at his feet. “Hey, look at me cyar’ika,” Cody ordered softly. Obi-Wan raised his head and met Cody’s steady gaze. Cody lifted his free hand up and rested it against the side of Obi-Wan’s face. “Everything will be alright. I was going to get breakfast with you, but the Council need me to report them now. So, please Ob’ika. Make sure you get something to eat.” Obi-Wan nodded, but he knew he couldn’t even think about eating. Ever since he killed Krell he did not have an appetite, his stomach constantly churning.

The lift doors opened and they stepped out of the lift, pausing. They needed to walk in different directions and Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to let go of Cody’s hand. A kiss was pressed to his forehead and he raised his eyes up to look at Cody. He tried to smile, but he knew he didn’t succeed, but Cody rewarded his attempt anyway with another kiss and a squeeze of his hand. Obi-Wan forced himself to loosen his grip on Cody’s hand and stepped away from the other man. With a nod at Cody, he turned around and started to walk towards the Halls of Healing. Each step felt like agony and he wanted nothing more than to run back into the safety of Cody’s arms, but he forced himself to keep going. He had promised to go and see his Master today. Master Windu had said Master Qui-Gon had been worried about him for the three weeks he had been gone. He shook his head in disbelief, wondering how was it only four weeks since the fight with Maul on Traba?

He reached the doors that led into the Halls of Healing, but he just stopped. He swallowed back the bile threatening to rise up his throat. Rather than stepping through the doors, he turned and leaned his back against the wall taking deep, steady breaths. He knew he had to go in and see his Master. No matter how much he didn’t want to, it was only fair for his Master to see him himself. Their training bond was still very weak due to his Master’s painkillers, so Master Qui-Gon couldn’t check on him that way.

After what must have been twenty minutes, he pulled himself off the wall and gritted his teeth. He pushed through the doors into the Halls of Healing and looked across the waiting space to see the blue Twi’lek, Healer Corra standing by the desk. She looked over at him and smiled. “You can go right in Obi-Wan. Your Master is awake. He’s talking to Master Windu right now, but go on in.”

He nodded his thanks at the Healer and turned to his left, walking past the private recovery rooms until he was half-way down the corridor and outside his Master’s room. The door into the room was already ajar, and he was about to push it open when raised voices stilled his movements as he froze in shock, peaking around the crack in the door.

Master Qui-Gon was sat on his medical bed, legs hanging off the edge of the bed as he glared up at Master Windu. Who was stood with his arms crossed as he looked down at his Master with an unreadable look on his face.

“What were you even _thinking_ Mace?” shouted his Master as he waved a small datapad in the air.

“That I had no choice,” sighed Master Windu, his tone resigned and his expression turning into one of sadness. “Krell had to be stopped before he killed most of your men. Obi-Wan was the only Jedi I could ask. No other Jedi were in nearby systems.”

“Justify it all you want!” snapped Master Qui-Gon, his expression furious. “Anakin sent me the footage Obi-Wan recorded. I’ve watched the fight! How could you ask that of him?!”

“I asked him, because I had no other _choice!_ What else could I have done Qui-Gon?” asked Master Windu as he threw his hands up in the air, his voice rising to meet the volume of his Master’s. “Tell me. What else could I have done?”

“Sent somebody else! Obi-Wan shouldn’t even have gone in the first place! He’d only just defeated Maul!” countered Master Qui-Gon, his empty hand clenching the bed sheets in a tight fist.

“I _tried!_ ” yelled Master Windu, Obi-Wan jumped at the usually calm Master losing his cool. “ _Anakin_ tried! He spent five days, including the dwindling hours before Obi-Wan’s departure trying to change the Chancellor’s mind. If _Anakin_ couldn’t change his mind, what chance did I have?”

“He’s my _Padawan_ …” the rest of his Master’s tirade faded as his blood roared in his ears. The title that usually made him burst with pride, a title his Master lovingly called him, was now corrupted by Krell. His condescending tone as he addressed Obi-Wan by his title, even during their duel ringing in his ears. Suddenly, he was back in the mess on Umbara, trying to stop Krell from killing any of the men, dodging lightsaber strikes just trying to just survive the fight himself.

Obi-Wan gasped and must have knocked his body against the door, because his hearing and sight came back to him as two worried voices called his name. He shook his head panicked. What would his Master think of him now? A broken Padawan that couldn’t even pull himself together long enough to visit him without getting flashbacks.

He couldn’t _do this_.

So, he did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

Masters Qui-Gon and Windu may have called after him. Healer Corra might have called his name as he ran through the waiting area, he didn’t know and he didn’t care. He just had to _get out_ of there.

He was not aware of where he was going, he only knew where he ended up. His heavy breaths brought him to his knees and he was shocked to discover grass under his knees. Looking up, Obi-Wan realised he was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Just in front of where he was kneeling, was the edge of the massive pool beneath the cliff sized main fountain. A pool where amphibious Jedi would swim, where younglings were taught how to swim and somewhere for other Jedi to also swim if they wished to.

Obi-Wan took deep breaths, just trying to calm his heartrate. His hands were pressed into the grass, as he bent forward, his fingertips brushing against the blue tiled edge of the pool. Obi-Wan watched with a sense of detachment as his arms shook beneath his weight, he hadn’t eaten much in days and the strain of his panic induced run had weakened him even more. Suddenly, his shaking arms just gave out, and he couldn’t even have tried to stop himself. The water of the pool got nearer and nearer to his face as he felt himself tip forward and rushed headlong towards the pool.

But his fall was stopped inches from the surface of the pool, his Padawan braid resting on the surface of the water, when a pair of arms wrapped around his middle and lifted him up into the person’s lap. Obi-Wan turned his head and was met with Waxer staring back at him worriedly. Behind Waxer, Boil was running out of the Room shouting, “I’ll go and get Cody!”

He jumped when he felt Waxer’s un-gloved hand brush against his cheeks and with shame, he realised he was crying again. He just wished he would _stop_ _crying_. “It’s alright sir,” murmured Waxer comfortingly. Obi-Wan just shook his head and buried his face in his hands. It wasn’t alright and he wasn’t sure if it ever would be.

Waxer didn’t try talking to him again, sensing Obi-Wan wasn’t ready to talk, he just rubbed his hands up and down Obi-Wan’s arms comfortingly. Obi-Wan heard Blackeye and Flycatcher ushering any other men who were in the Room to relax, away from him and Waxer. Part of him felt guilty that because of him, the men were being moved along. But another part of him was just grateful that they were being moved on, not liking that this was the third time he had broken down crying in front of the men. And two times were over a Fallen Jedi Master that was trying to get them killed.

The sound of running footsteps carried across the space between himself and the entrance to the Room. So, he looked up from his hands and watched as Cody ran towards him with wide eyes filled with panic. Cody skidded to a stop on his knees beside Waxer, and carefully pulled Obi-Wan off Waxer’s lap and onto his own, sitting him sideways, wrapping his arms tightly around Obi-Wan’s middle. With no strength in any of his limbs left, Obi-Wan just let himself go limp and rolled his head and pressed his cheek against Cody’s chest, his eyes staring out at the pool with detachment. He was aware of Waxer pressing close to him and Cody, his shoulder leaning against Obi-Wan’s back, Cody and Waxer may have been speaking, but Obi-Wan didn’t know.

What did capture his attention from the corner of his eye was the distinctive movement of a brown robe worn by Jedi. Turning his head away from the pool, Obi-Wan watched as Master Windu marched across the grass towards him, dread pooling in his stomach.

“It’s alright Ob’ika,” soothed Cody, his voice low in Obi-Wan’s ear, as he rubbed a hand up and down Obi-Wan’s back.

But Obi-Wan just started shaking. It wasn’t alright. He hadn’t acted as a proper Jedi should. He didn’t visit his Master like he promised. He killed a Fallen Jedi when he was only ordered to arrest him. Nothing was alright.

Master Windu knelt on his knees in front of him, his expression was one of concern as he reached out a hand and gently squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand. Master Windu opened his mouth to say something, but Obi-Wan didn’t want to hear what the Master of the Order had to say. So, he did something very unlike himself and interrupted the older man. “I’m sorry Master Windu,” he croaked, his voice hoarse from not speaking much in the past few days.

“You have _nothing_ to be sorry for,” stressed Master Windu, his voice stern. “You acted in self-defence that is nothing to be punished for. Krell gave you no choice Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan looked up into the Master’s gaze and felt in the Force Master Windu was not lying to him. He nodded in response, unable to speak from how tight his throat felt. The Master of the Order then rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. “When you feel more settled. I would like you to visit Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan tensed, Master Windu and Cody immediately soothed him. “Listen to me Obi-Wan. He is not disappointed with you. Just at me for letting you go to Umbara. But I think it would help the _both_ of you if you went to see him. I can go with you, Cody can or you can go in alone. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable is _okay_.”

Thinking about the Master’s words, Obi-Wan nodded slowly and started to push himself to his feet. Cody and Master Windu stood at the same time as him, and together the two men began leading him out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He didn’t say a word as he walked down the corridors he had just ran through, his heart pounding. He knew Master Windu was right and he needed to see his Master, but he was terrified to discover just what his Master thought of him.

They reached the Halls and Master Windu and Cody walked with him to the door of Master Qui-Gon’s recovery room. The three of them stopped. Then reaching a decision. Obi-Wan nodded at the two men and then stepped into the room alone.

He stopped just inside the doorway and watched as Healer Corra was pushing his Master back onto the bed, trying to tuck him back under the covers. “You are not strong enough to leave this room yet Master Jinn. You need to wait here. Master Windu will find Obi-Wan.” His Master was about to protest when Healer Corra looked towards the doorway and when she spotted him, she smiled and turned back to Master Qui-Gon. “Speaking of, here is your Padawan.”

Master Qui-Gon’s head whipped around to face the doorway and his shoulders slumped in relief when he spotted Obi-Wan standing awkwardly by the door. His Master reached out a hand towards him, “Padawan,” he said softly. Nothing like the way he had said the word earlier.

Slowly and cautiously, he stepped further into the small room. Healer Corra moved a chair beside his Master’s bed and as she walked past him, she squeezed his arm comfortingly. Once he reached the chair, he slowly sat down at looked at his Master warily. Noticing, while his Master was still pale, more colour was returning to his features, telling him his Master was on the mend. “I’m sorry Master,” he mumbled, squeezing his hands tightly.

A hand engulfed his hands and just rested atop his hands. “Why are you sorry Padawan? You did nothing wrong,” his Master replied quietly. Seeming to sense Obi-Wan was on the verge of running again.

“I ran away,” he whispered in shame, his eyes looking down at his hands in his lap.

“Do not feel ashamed for that. Mace and I overwhelmed you, and you needed space which you sought out. That is good Padawan,” Master Qui-Gon stated. As he titled Obi-Wan’s head up so they could look at each other. His Master was smiling softly at him.

“But Jedi shouldn’t run from their fear,” Obi-Wan retorted, self-recrimination in his voice.

Master Qui-Gon shook his head sadly, his midnight blue eyes sad. “You didn’t run from your fear Obi-Wan.” He snorted at that, shaking his head in protest. His Master’s expression turned a touch sterner. “You _didn’t_. You found space to breath and recollect yourself and then you came back. You did not run from your fear, you _faced_ it Padawan.”

Obi-Wan slumped forward and his Master caught him, clutching him against his chest, his hands running over Obi-Wan’s back and hair, gently grasping his Padawan braid. He was unsure how long they stayed like that, his Master murmuring over and over again. “My Padawan. My brave Padawan.”

Eventually, Obi-Wan pulled away, sensing his Master was growing tired. As he stood up, Cody entered the room and came to stand beside him. Conversing a little with Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan didn’t follow the conversation, guessing it was probably about him anyway. As he and Cody were about to leave the room and let his Master get some rest, he was stopped by his Master’s voice.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how thin you are Padawan,” stated Master Qui-Gon, his voice thick with concern. “You need to start eating properly.”

“I’ll try Master,” he replied quietly, the thought of putting any food near his lips making him feel sick.

Master Qui-Gon’s eyes flashed with stubbornness for a moment. “Do more than try.” The normalness of his Master’s concern over his eating habits made him startle a little. He nodded and then let Cody guide him out of the Halls.

Once they were in the main corridor of the Temple, he noticed it was late afternoon or early evening depending on how you looked at it. Obi-Wan stopped and looked at Cody desperately. Cody turned to him and frowned, “you need to eat cyar’ika.You haven’t eaten all day.”

“I…I… _can’t_ …Cody…” he couldn’t force the words out. He knew he needed to eat, but he couldn’t face sitting in his empty quarters waiting for his Master to enter them and he couldn’t face the thought of sitting in the Temple’s refectory, just the thought of all those Jedi _staring_ at him.

After a moment’s pause, Cody’s frown faded and he nodded as he wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “It’s alright. Come with me.” Obi-Wan let himself be led down the corridor trusting Cody completely, relaxing as they did not go anywhere near the refectory, knowing Cody had understood what he was trying to say.

Eventually, Cody led him into the clone barracks that had been built next to the Temple. Obi-Wan let himself relax even more, feeling safe in the presence of the men. Cody, led him towards the section of the barracks the 212th had claimed and entered their mess. But as soon as they entered the large, plain room. Obi-Wan felt his throat tighten and had to force himself not to gag, the smell of food hitting him and making his already churning stomach even worse. He suddenly sat down in a chair nearest the door, taking deep breaths through his mouth.

Cody hurriedly sat beside him, his brown eyes wide in worry. “Cyare?” Cody then shuddered and cursed himself. “Damnit, I shouldn’t have brought you to a mess. It’s making you remember the fight…”

Obi-Wan reached out and squeezed Cody’s shoulder while he shook his head. Funnily enough, despite the similarities between this mess and the one he fought Krell in, it did not bring on a flashback of the fight. “It’s the smell of the food,” was all he said. Cody frowned for a moment and then sighed in relief, but then looked troubled again. Obviously wondering how he could try and get some nutrition into Obi-Wan when the smell of food made him feel sick.

Before Cody could do anything, Patch and Painkiller arrived, sat on the other side of the table. Patch pushed a bottle towards Obi-Wan, at the twin expressions of confusion, the lead medic smiled. “It’s a protein shake. We guessed food might not be appealing after not eating for a few days.”

Painkiller then pushed a second bottle towards him. “In case you want it during the night. We felt this would be best, because you only have to drink. No chewing involved.”

Obi-Wan smiled his thanks and sighed in relief. Taking the first bottle and unscrewing the lid. He sipped the shake slowly, not wanting to make his stomach rebel. But the medics were right. As he didn’t have to chew his food, the shake went down his throat easily and his stomach growled as he was finally filling it.

He then turned to Cody, and murmured, “aren’t you going to eat?”

“I don’t want to bring food over and the smell upset your stomach,” replied Cody as he wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. Obi-Wan immediately felt guilty and squirmed in his seat, about to say that Cody should bring some food over anyway.

Then Flycatcher, Blackeye and Longshot joined them at their table. Patch then smiled at Cody. “Go and get some food. Sit with Waxer and then come back, we’ll keep the Commander company.”

Cody frowned as he hesitated, Painkiller huffed in annoyance. “Don’t make us order you Commander. On the grounds of health, we out rank you.” Cody rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss against Obi-Wan’s head before he stood up and went to the hatch to get his food.

Obi-Wan continued sipping his shake, listening to the men talking, still not feeling up to joining in conversations. Eventually, he finished his shake, but his stomach still growled in hunger, so he unscrewed the lid of the second bottle. As he did so, he missed the relieved and happy expressions on the men’s faces. Particularly Blackeye and Patch’s almost teary eyes as they shared a look of pure relief between them.

When Cody returned to their table, he beamed at the sight of the two empty protein shake bottles and pulled Obi-Wan up into a tight hug. Obi-Wan felt a little embarrassed at the attention over him just drinking two shakes, but he knew Cody had been very worried about him over the past six days. Actually, he had been worried ever since the duel with Maul. So, Obi-Wan accepted the hug and tightly returned the hug, wanting to offer Cody at least some of the comfort he had been given over the past four weeks.

They spent the evening with the men in the barracks. Obi-Wan sat beside Cody, leaning against his cyare as Cody joined in a card game with the men. Obi-Wan felt his lips twitch in an approximation of a smile. He could clearly see that Boil was cheating and was getting annoyed when he still wasn’t winning. The man not realising that Cody, Waxer, Painkiller, Wooley, Trapper and Blackeye were all cheating as well. Surprisingly, Meteor and Flycatcher were the only ones not cheating and they were the two winning the most hands.

As the night grew later, men started to head into the bunkroom, all biding him goodnight. Obi-Wan tried to reply, but his tongue felt swollen and he couldn’t get any words out. Terrified at the mere thought of sleeping in his quarters without his Master again. He jumped when Cody gently grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Come on,” smiled Cody. Obi-Wan was then led into the bunkroom. He watched as the men pulled pillows and blankets on to the floor and he realised he had just been invited to a 212th sleep pile. Cody and the men all removed their armour, leaving themselves in their blacks as their armour was carefully placed on the unused bunks.

Then Cody led him into the centre of the pile, taking an offered pillow from Gearshift and placing it on the floor. Once Cody had situated himself comfortable on the floor, Obi-Wan was pulled down onto Cody’s chest. Flycatcher tucked a blanket over him and then settled down beside Cody. Blackeye and Longshot rested against his legs, while the rest of Ghost Company situated themselves around him and Cody, the rest of the 212th piling in around them. Obi-Wan couldn’t have fought off the call to sleep, even if he tried.

* * *

Seeing Obi-Wan relax during the course of the evening had pleased Cody. His cyare’s blue eyes still looked at little haunted, but they were not blank voids anymore, there was life beginning to shine in them again. He had known Obi-Wan didn’t want to sleep in his own quarters and after finding him in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, seeing him so upset. He had reached out to the men to organise one of their sleep piles for that night, and he was very happy to see it worked. Obi-Wan happily settled down to sleep, none of the wariness present in his eyes for once. Cody had been terrified when Longshot and Boil told him that it was only through Waxer’s fast reflexives that stopped Obi-Wan from falling into the pool. He dreaded to think what would have happened if Obi-Wan had fallen in. He’d had no strength to hold himself up, so Cody doubted he would have had any strength to swim back up to the surface.

As he was beginning to realise, however, nothing good lasted forever. He awoke quickly, as did all of the men, alarm ringing in their ears. Cody looked down and could have wept seeing the terror on Obi-Wan’s face as he screamed in his sleep. A nightmare. Cody had hoped the safety of the sleep pile would have been able to keep the nightmares away.

He gently woke Obi-Wan up, with soft touches and soothing words. Obi-Wan shot upright, tears streaming down his face as he called out, “Master!” His cyare then looked at the sea of faces all looking at him with concern. Cody felt Obi-Wan begin to shake and try to stand up, he held his cyare against him.

“You don’t need to leave cyare. We’re all here for you,” he murmured.

“We all get nightmares,” added Flycatcher softly. “Nobody holds that against anyone.”

Obi-Wan relaxed at Flycatcher’s words and let Cody pull him back down onto the floor. No one got much sleep for the rest of the night. Obi-Wan was trying to keep himself awake, to avoid more nightmares. While Cody and the men kept themselves awake in case Obi-Wan had another nightmare.

In the morning, Obi-Wan was lethargic and didn’t seem aware of his surroundings. Cody wanted to scream and curse, just as progress was being made, there had to be two steps back. At the very least, Obi-Wan did drink two more of the medic’s protein shakes, even if he didn’t seem to be aware that he was doing so.

The next few days and weeks passed the same. Obi-Wan would make progress, even building to eating solid food and almost smiling. When another nightmare would push the progress back. However, Cody and the 212th were determined. They were there for Obi-Wan every step of the way. If Cody was needed elsewhere, someone else accompanied Obi-Wan around the Temple. They waited for him to finish his appointments with the Mind Healers. They hung back, but were nearby when General Skywalker spent time with him. They visited General Jinn with him. Ghost Company had even started to join in the meditation sessions General Yoda had with Obi-Wan, even if Wooley ended up falling asleep most of the time. Something that made General Yoda laugh and even brought a small smile to Obi-Wan’s face.

Eventually, Obi-Wan had put on enough weight that the Temple Healers cleared him for training sessions, light katas only. But that was more than enough for Cody. Obi-Wan smiled. Not just a small smile. A _proper_ smile. The 212th ended up cramming into one of the Temple training salles, with some of the 501st joining them, such as Rex, Echo, Fives, Jesse and Kix. All of them wanting to see their Jedi Padawan begin to heal.

So, Cody sat on the raised seating and watched as General Skywalker completed the katas at Obi-Wan’s side. The two of them moving in perfect symmetry. Obi-Wan’s limbs were a little shaky, but he didn’t seem to care from the smile on his face. Cody watched with a smile of his own, he shook his head when he spotted Trapper and Meteor recording the Jedi, not wanting to know what they were doing.

Then a week later, Obi-Wan was told he could start training with a lightsaber again. Something Cody thought would make Obi-Wan even happier. It didn’t. Obi-Wan got wary and looked at his lightsaber with haunted eyes again. He was stood in the centre of a training salle, General Windu stood in front of him, his own lightsaber raised. General Skywalker was stood beside him on the side lines. The men were not present because seeing the uncomfortable look in Obi-Wan’s eyes had Cody asking the men not to attend. They had all understood and kept themselves away from the training salles.

“You can activate your lightsaber Obi-Wan,” commented General Windu lightly.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I…I…”

The General walked closer, deactivating his own lightsaber, clipping it onto his belt. He then rested his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “Obi-Wan, what are the orders Jedi have when they are facing Sith?”

Obi-Wan frowned in confusion for a moment and then slowly replied. “If a Sith cannot be captured and a Jedi’s life is in danger. Deadly force is permitted to stop the Sith and protect the Jedi.”

“That day with Krell, you followed those orders Obi-Wan,” stated General Windu, his tone light and dark eyes caring.

“But…Krell wasn’t a Sith,” Obi-Wan shook his head, his hands gripping the hilt of his lightsaber tightly.

“No,” agreed General Windu. “But he was Fallen.” General Windu then titled his head towards Cody, all the while still looking at Obi-Wan. “Commander Cody. During the arrest of Krell. Was Obi-Wan’s life in danger?”

“Yes. General it was,” responded Cody evenly. Forcing his voice to be normal, trying to block out the sights and sounds of the fight where he thought he was going to watch Obi-Wan be killed in front of him. General Skywalker comfortingly patted him on the shoulder, knowing just where his thoughts had strayed.

General Windu turned back to Obi-Wan with a small smile on his face. “So, you see Obi-Wan. You acted in self-defence. You followed your orders.” Obi-Wan’s shoulders slumped and he sighed in what could have been relief. The weight he had been carrying for eight weeks lifting away. “Now,” at the General’s stern, commanding voice. Obi-Wan jolted and straightened his back, looking expectantly at the General. “Activate your lightsaber Padawan Kenobi.” General Windu stepped back and activated his own purple lightsaber.

After a moment’s hesitation, Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and subconsciously stood in a defensive position. At that moment General Windu went on the attack and lunged at Obi-Wan, whose eyes widened as he scrambled to defend himself. Cody was conflicted, he knew why General Windu was doing this, it was clear Obi-Wan was reluctant to use his lightsaber after he killed Krell, but seeing the slowness and hesitation in Obi-Wan’s movements made Cody want to bundle up his cyare and hide him away in the 212th’s barracks. He forced himself to stay where he was, seeing General Windu was obviously holding back his strikes, trying to make Obi-Wan feel more comfortable.

Then, General Windu flicked his wrist just so, his lightsaber narrowly missing Obi-Wan’s neck. Instead of using the opening General Windu had made and win the fight. Obi-Wan froze. His blue eyes were wide and unseeing what was around him. It was clear to Cody that Obi-Wan was back in the mess on Umbara. General Windu wasn’t the Jedi stood in front of him, but Krell was. General Windu stepped back and calmly spoke to Obi-Wan, his voice too low for Cody to catch was what said.

Obi-Wan shook his head, and blinked his eyes. The blue depths refocusing on General Windu. Suddenly, the Master of the Order lunged at Obi-Wan again, the Padawan scrabbling backwards and raising his lightsaber up to block the General’s strike.

Cody tensed and was about to march into the centre of the salle and loudly question the General on _what was he thinking?!_ Obi-Wan had just had a flashback, and then he went straight back into fighting Obi-Wan. Before he could move, General Skywalker was holding him back.

“Wait Cody,” commented Skywalker.

Protective rage rose up within Cody, “Sir?” he snapped.

Skywalker just smiled and squeezed his shoulder. “Peace Cody.” He then sobered and looked out at the training salle. Cody followed his gaze and noticed Obi-Wan’s responding blocks were getting faster and he was even beginning to land offensive blows of his own. When just previously he was only defending himself. “Master Windu has helped Jedi like Obi-Wan before. Neither Mace nor myself like doing this, but especially in a time of war. Obi-Wan needs to be ready to fight. Otherwise, someone like Ventress could get the upper hand in a fight.” Skywalker then turned to him. “I watched the recording of the fight with Krell. And I saw Obi-Wan freeze when Krell activated his two, double ended lightsabers. Obi-Wan had a flashback to Maul, didn’t he?”

Cody slowly nodded, “yes he did.” He remembered how he had screamed Obi-Wan’s name across the mess, seeing how Obi-Wan’s gaze was locked on the lightsabers but did nothing to defend himself. When they were transporting Jinn from Traba to the Temple, they had realised Maul had had a double ended lightsaber. Which made Cody realise what General Windu was doing. He was copying moves made by Krell, determining whether Obi-Wan had a flashback or not, and if he did, getting him to work through it quickly to ensure it wouldn’t happen again. Or if it did, Obi-Wan would be able to move past it quickly in a fight. As much as Cody hated it, he knew this training session was needed to ensure Obi-Wan could continue to defend himself. Because he knew, at any time with Obi-Wan healed, they could be sent out on another campaign.

Then he watched as Obi-Wan loosened up and became more confident in his moves. Skywalker then smirked at him, “now the fun can start.” Before Cody could ask him what _that_ meant. Skywalker was leaping into the centre of the training salle, behind Obi-Wan, and activated his lightsaber. Obi-Wan pushed General Windu back with the Force and then turned to block Skywalker’s strike.

Skywalker said something Cody couldn’t hear, but Obi-Wan smirked and then attacked Skywalker, his lightsaber nothing but a blue blur. Cody stood and watched with a smile. The fight between the three Jedi getting faster and faster. Resembling what Cody was used to seeing. He relaxed and settled down on the floor, happy to sit and watch as his cyare was helped by two Jedi he trusted. Cody knew it wasn’t an easy fix and that Obi-Wan would still need time to heal. But at least this was a good start on the road to recovery.

* * *

A week after his lightsaber training sessions with Master Windu started, Obi-Wan was finally beginning to feel like his normal self. There was still some tension between his Master and himself. He carried guilt for allowing his Master to be injured by Maul and Master Qui-Gon carried guilt for being injured and leaving him to cope with Krell. The situation between them wasn’t helped when it was decided by the Healers that his Master was going to need at least a year in Temple healing. A year in which he would continue to be sent out into the galaxy as temporary commander of the 212th. Master Windu had stated that the only Jedi Masters he would ever be working with would either be himself, Master Koon or Anakin. Something he had felt happy about, but his Master was still arguing that Obi-Wan should remain in Temple with him. But Obi-Wan had refused, stating he wanted to stay with the 212th. Not content to let them be led by somebody else. Something his Master didn’t accept easily.

The tense situation with his Master was often pushed to the back of his mind by the efforts of the 212th to cheer him up. He and the medics would bet on which of the men would need to be ‘gently’ convinced to have their physical. The 212th, with the 501st and Anakin had thrown him a small party for his twenty-fourth birthday. Leading him to wonder how the war seemed to drag on, but how time still seemed to pass quickly.

As he continued to exercise himself by running through the katas of the different lightsaber forms. He was cornered by a group of the men, which included the whole of Ghost Company, coming to him and asking him to show them the katas. So, now, his exercise time included the men also running through the katas with him. Cody came as well, but not to take part, just to laugh at his brothers as they stumbled through moves Obi-Wan had perfected as a child.

But now, he was gently tugging Cody through the corridors of the Temple, ignoring Cody’s laughing protests of he wasn’t going anywhere until Obi-Wan told him where they were going. Obi-Wan would just look back at his cyare and smile, causing Cody to roll his eyes. Once they reached the area of the Temple Obi-Wan was heading to. He opened the doors to reveal a hot spring, the wide room filled with warm steam floated around the room, there were contained, smaller, walled off areas for Jedi who wished to bathe in privacy, especially as Jedi quarters only contained showers, not baths. He tugged Cody further into the room, picking up a pair of towels for them and led him into a free walled off bathing spot. Once Cody was standing on the edge of a smaller version of the hot spring in the main part of the room. Obi-Wan shut and locked the door to give them privacy. He then stripped off his robe and tunic and stepped into the hot water. There were gaps under the walls on either side of the walled off spring, gaps just big enough for the water to run under the walls and fill all of the smaller baths from the main hot spring in the centre of the room.

Obi-Wan leaned his head back against the side of the hot spring, it should have been uncomfortable, as he was leaning back against rocks. However, the rocks were covered in moss, which made it comfortable to lean against. At the sound of moving water, Obi-Wan peaked his eyes open and found Cody stood in the spring, water up to his shoulders, looking unsure of what to do. The spring bath only just fit the both of them comfortably, so, Obi-Wan pulled Cody to him and positioned Cody to sitting between his legs, leaning Cody’s back against his chest.

Cody sighed and leaned his head against Obi-Wan’s left shoulder. Looking to his right and playing with Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid that rested on the water’s surface. “This is nice,” murmured Cody, his voice low.

Smiling, Obi-Wan ran a hand through Cody’s hair. “You’ve been so worried about me these past few weeks. I just wanted to find somewhere you could relax before we are sent out again.”

The water around them shifted as Cody turned to look at him, reaching his hands up to rest on either side of Obi-Wan’s face. “You don’t need to pay me back for looking after you,” protested Cody, shaking his head. “I love you; you are everything to me. I need you.”

“I love you to,” smiled Obi-Wan. He pressed a kiss against Cody’s lips. “This isn’t me paying you back. This is me taking care of you. Just as you took care of me. Because you are everything to me as well.”

Cody smiled brightly at him and turned around, so he could lean his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. He then pressed himself against Obi-Wan, the two of them no longer talking as they kissed each other deeply, for the first time since the aftermath with Maul left Obi-Wan reeling.

Later, they returned to Obi-Wan’s quarters and ate a light dinner, before they lay together on his bed. Obi-Wan was lying on his back with Cody leaning over his chest, asking about each ribbon, trophy and holo picture and the stories behind them. Obi-Wan would tell him with a smile, as he ran a hand through Cody’s dark hair that was almost curly and lightly traced his fingers over Cody’s bare shoulders. Finally, feeling at peace with himself after a long few weeks of questioning himself. Occasionally, his words would still stick in his throat, but with Cody beside him, he never had to worry. Now, he just hoped they would discover the identity of the Sith Lord and end the war for good. So, he and Cody might finally get to live a life together in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Thank you so much for all of your lovely comments!
> 
> This fic makes this series 75% done, the next fic will time jump into 19 BBY, so the third and last year of the war.


End file.
